dr_caresfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911/Animal Shelter
This is the fourth chapter in Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911. After Sherman fired the team, and they heard, Maggie's operation was smooth after a lot of interruptions and interference. Level 31 - Help *Amy and Jack are at shelter. *Jack: Amy, I'm glad you could make it. *Jack: I'm sorry your boyfriend got upset. *Amy: Yeah... I guess it's fine. Dating is tough... *Amy: There are so many animals here! *Amy: I'm so happy I can help out! *Jack: We try to take in every animal that needs out help. *Amy: Oh, speaking of animals who need help, say hello to- *Newton appears. *Newton: Help! Help! *bwaah* *They laugh. *Jack: I see you haven't lost your sense of humor, Newton. *Amy: Crazy little bird. *They go to work and Newton goes to stand. After the level *Amy: There is SO much to be done here! *Jack: Yeah - we've got more work than we can handle... *Amy: I'll e-mail my university friends. Maybe they can help? *Jack: That's a good idea! Thanks, Amy. *Amy: What about supplies? *Jack: Well, I do most of the purchasing. *Jack: The problem is getting the funding. *Amy: Yeah... How do we get funded here? *Jack: It's a non-profit, so donating is tax deductible... *Jack: Actually, our biggest donations come from the Pawsitive Pet Clinic. *Amy: Really? That's really nice of them! *Jack: It's... strategic. It took some convincing. *Jack: Anyway, I gotta run. Some time next weekend? *Amy: Yeah! Level 32 - Little Lady *Fufu appears to Amy. *Amy: Ah!! What the- *Fufu: Yap! Yap! *Amy: What are you doing here little lady? *Jack: Huh? Are you talking to me? *Amy laughs. *Amy: I didn't realize you responded to little lady! *Fufu walks. *Jack: Well I walked into that one, didn't I? *Newton: Little lady! Little lady! *bwaah* *Fufu barks. They laugh. *Amy: Hey Jack... This is Fufu form the clinic, right? *Jack: Yeah, I heard the owner didn't like the color anymore.... *Amy: WHAT?! I can't believe those people! *Jack: They don't see animals. They see accessories. *Amy: Well... it's a good thing we're here then! *Fufu leaves aside, and they go back to work. During the level *Fufu wants to play hide and seek. Amy finds her! After the level *Fufu appears. Crystal enters the place. *Crystal: AMY! It's been SOOO long since we last hung out together! *Amy: CRYSTAL! It's so good to see you! Oh, it's been crazy busy lately! *Crystal: So this is the shelter you've been telling me about! *Crystal: There are so many cute and cuddly creatures here! *Fufu barks to Crystal and Amy! *Amy: It looks like she likes you Crystal! *Crystal: Hey! I LOVE these shoes. No biting them! *Fufu barks. *Jack: Oh my, they're like twins! *Amy: So true! Crystal, we've found your soulmate! *Crystal: What?! A pink puppy couldn't be my soulmate! *Crystal: My soul mate is a wealthy, handsome, tall human man! *Crystal: I just need to find him first... *Crystal: Speaking of which, shall we have a girls' night? *Amy: OK! I'll see you at work, Jack! Level 33 - Funding *Sherman enters the place while Amy's using the cleaning sink. *Sherman: Jack! I figures I'd find you here. *Jack: What can I do for you, Sherman? *Sherman: Just seeing where all our donations are going. *Jack: Those donations have saved a lot of animals. *Jack: We truly appreciate it. *Sherman: That's why I'm here. The clinic isn't getting enough credit. *Sherman: We'll need to pause funding. *Sherman: Our donations aren't hoping the PR impact we'd hoped for. *Jack: You've got to be kidding me- *Sherman: Finding stops at the end of the month! *Sherman leaves the place. *Amy: What's his problem? *Jack: Well... Did you read the article about us saving Maggie? *Amy: Yeah, it was great! They mentioned the clinic and everything! *Jack: It didn't mention Sherman... *Amy: You think he's- *Jack: Yeah. I think he Is. And now we need to find a new funding source... *Jack: Without funding, all the animals here will have no help at all. *Jack: Their lives depend on us now... *They go to work. After the level *In the apartment, Amy and Jasper are on dinner. *Amy: Thanks for coming over! I just wanted to apologize- *Jasper: Water under the bridge! Don't worry about it. *Amy: You seemed pretty angry... *Jasper: I just want to see you more. You're so busy all the time. *Amy: I know, but my work is really important to me. *Jasper: But... why? *Amy: I love animals! I think they're wonderful! *Jasper: I think YOU are wonderful. *Jasper: So, I know you like horses... *Amy: I LOVE horses! They're so strong and free. *Jasper: You'll have to come to my family's estate sometime... *Jasper: My sister, Jade, has a few of her own. *Amy: That sounds really nice! Level 34 - Spirit Animals *While Amy and Jack are working, Crystal and Fufu enter the place. *Amy: Yay! Crystal's back! *Crystal: I blame YOU TWO trouble makers for this pink puppy conundrum! *They laugh. *Amy: Awww, but you're so CUTE together! *Jack: It's true, she's like your spirit animal. *Crystal: WHAT? No way! *Jack: You'll just have to adopt her! *Crystal: Absolutely NOT! I only came here to bring her back! *Jack: Sorry, we have a strict policy on returns and refunds. *Amy: Well, that's one stray puppy taken care of. *Jack: Let's get to work on the rest! *Crystal and Fufu leave the place. During the level *Crystal is helping out - Amy gives her what she needs. After the level *Crystal and Fufu enter the place. *Crystal: Hey, volunteering is actually pretty fun! *Fufu barks. *Crystal: But this place is a MESS! *Crystal: I'm looking at you, Jack. *Jack: No, I know. It's just... we don't have that much money. *Amy: Hey Crystal, any ideas on how we could get some funding? *Crystal: I might know some people who could help. *Jack: We could use all the help we can get! *Jack: Now that Pawsitive Pet Clinic decided to stop helping... *Amy: Crystal knows EVERYBODY. We could... what's the word? *Jack: Diversify. *Amy: Yeah, diversify! Crystal, what do you think? *Crystal: I've got a few ideas. *Crystal texts a message. *Crystal: Lisa! Are you free next weekend? *Lisa: Hey Crystal! I think so. Who, what's up? *Crystal: I've got a plan... I think you'll like it! Level 35 - Girl with a Plan *Lisa and Crystal enter the place while Amy and Jack are working. *Lisa and Crystal: SURPRISE!!! *Fufu appears and barks. *Newton: Help! *bwaah* Pink monster! *bwaah* *Newton runs away, and Fufu goes to Crystal and Lisa making them laugh. *Amy goes to hug Lisa! *Amy: LISA! Aww, I'm so glad you're here! *Lisa: Crystal has been scheming... *Crystal: Hey! **Fufu: YAP! YAP! *Lisa: She told me you could use a hand. *Amy: That would be amazing! We need all the help we can get. *Jack: Hi Lisa. I'm Jack. *Lisa: Oh, you must be Amy's boyfriend! It's so great to meet you! *Lisa gave Jack a hug. Amy's surprised. *Amy: Oh, no! Jasper is my boyfriend. Jack is my boss at the clinic! *Amy: He also helps run the animal shelter! *Lisa: Can you show me the ropes today? I'd love to help! *Jack goes aside. Crystal and Fufu leave the place and Amy and Newton goes to work, including Lisa. During the level *Amy helps Lisa making sure nothing stays dirty for more than 10 seconds. After the level *Amy, Lisa and Crystal are in Verity Club! *Lisa: Today was amazing! The animal shelter is so great! *Crystalk: Time for us girls to brainstorm how to keep it running. *Crystal: Jack says most of the support comes from the Pawsitive Pet Clinic. *Amy: And Sherman is going to cut the funding... *Crystal: Exactly! So, here's what we need to do. *Crystal: First - we'll make the shelter look AMAZING. *Crystal: Next - I'll invite all my contacts to a fundraising party at the shelter! *Lisa: Yeah! Maybe we'll even find new families for some of the animals! *Crystal: If we're lucky, we might get some donations and support too! *Amy: Crystal, you're really good at this! *Lisa: So, I'll help get the shelter organized while I'm here. *Crystal: And I'll get everything ready for the fundraising party! *Amy: And I'll get all the animals washed, groomed and ready for the big day. *Crystal: Alright, let's kickstart our plan to save the shelter with a toast! *Lisa, Crystal and Amy: Cheers! *They cheer! Level 36 - Doubts *Amy and Jasper enter the place while Jack interacts with the tub. *Jasper: So, this is the place huh? *Jasper: And you must be Leslie! Amy told me all about you! *Amy's surprised! *Amy: Jasper! It's Lisa! LISA! *Lisa: Hi Jasper, it's so nice to finally meet you! *Jasper: Right. Wow, this place really could use a fundraiser. *Lisa: Yeah, there's a ton to do! *Lisa: Fancy giving us a helping hand, Jasper? *Jasper: What, me? Well, I dunno… I'm pretty busy. *Amy: Busy? Doing what? *Jasper: Oh, you know. *They laugh. *Amy: Right. Well, maybe you could round up some people for the party? *Jasper: Oh yeah! That's easy eno- *Jasper: I mean, I have time for that! *Jasper leaves the place, while Lisa and Crystal leave aside so they go back to work. After the level *Lisa and Crystal appear. *Crystal: Amy, ready to send out these fundraiser invites? *Amy: Yeah, let's go! *Amy and Crystal leave the place. *Lisa: Hey Jack, can I ask you something? *Lisa: What do you think of Jasper? *Jack: Oh. Well. I don't want to be mean... *Lisa: No, I know. I won't say anything. *Lisa: It's just, I really care about Amy, you know? *Jack: Yeah. I do too. She's... *Jack: Well, Jasper doesn't seen like her type to me. *Jack: Not that I'm a romantic consultant or anything... *Lisa: I kinda feel the same way. But I didn't want to say anything. *Lisa: Should I, you know, say something? *Lisa looks at her watch. *Jack: It's her life, and she needs to learn her own lessons. *Jack: From my experience, making your own mistakes is the best way to learn. *Jack: Do you know what I mean? *Lisa: Yeah. Yeah, I think I do. Thanks Jack. Level 37 - Feline Trouble *Lisa and Amy are working. *Lisa: Invites? *Crystal: Check! *Amy: Party supplies? *Crystal: Check! *A delivery has brought to the place. *"Excuse me... I'm sorry to bother you." *"But I found this kitten on the side of the road..." *"It has a few brothers and sisters, but sadly, they didn't make it..." *Lisa, Amy and Crystal: Awwww. *Amy gets a delivery. *Amy :Poor little thing. Come here you. *"I'm sorry for bothering you all, I just-" *Jack: Not at all! You may have saved his life. Thank you. *Amy: We need IVs, this poor little guy is starving! *Jack: Put the party planning on hold for now. Let's get to work! *Lisa and Crystal leave aside, the delivery lady leaves and they go to work. During the level *Amy checks the kitten's I.V. regularly! After the level *Amy takes care of a kitten. *Lisa: How's he doing? He looks okay! *Crystal: Poor little guy, left all alone on the road. *Amy: He needs a name I think. *Lisa: He looks like a little tiger. *Crystal: Like he'll be a strong hunter! *Amy: Hunter it is! *Amy: He seems to be doing better. *Jack: I agree. For now, he's not in any immediate danger. *Jack: Still, we'd best keep an eye on him over the next few weeks. *Amy: Yeah, you're right. I'll take him home with me! *Lisa: Aw, that's perfect! You could use a new friend in your apartment! Level 38 - Pressure's On *Amy and Jack enter the Pawsitive Pet Clinic. *Sherman: Ah, the two heroes of the clinic. *Amy: Sir? We wanted to talk to you about something. *Sherman: Well, out with it then. *Jack: It's about the shelter, and a fundraise we have planned. *Sherman: Fundraiser? I thought I was clear that funding would stop. *Jack: We understand. But we still wanted to invite the management to- *Sherman: Ungrateful! Kids these days are always asking for more! *jack and Amy: Kids? *Amy: No, sir. It's not like that. We want to find- *Sherman: This clinic has done enough! *Sherman: I'll be speaking to the CEO about our 'community service' programs. *Sherman: We need to focus on profitability. Times are tough, you know. *Sherman leaves the place. *Jack: Well, it was worth a shot. I'm not surprised at how it turned out though. *Amy: We'll fix this, Jack. We're a team. Let's get back to the shelter. *Amy and Jack leave the clinic, heading back to shelter. After the level *Amy: Think we could we talk to the clinic's CEO themselves? *Jack: Any, we love the shelter because we do right by the animals. Right? *Jack: At the clinic, they don't always act that way. *Amy: True. Pink puppies and police dogs in particular. *Jack: Right. So... do we really want the shelter partnered with them? *Amy: But we need them, don't we? *Jack: Well, right now we do. We don't have any other options. *Jack: But we should have more options. That's my point. *Jack: We shouldn't partner with a clinic we don't believe in. Right? *Amy: Yeah... I guess you're right. We could make our own way. *Jack: With a successful fundraiser, we could replace everything we lost and more. *Amy: Oh, now I'm nervous. The pressure is on! Level 39 - Fundraiser *Fufu is having fun, and barks at Newton. *Newton: Pink monster! *bwaah* *They all laugh! Fufu goes to Amy and Jack! *Amy: OK, so. The clinic's management have told us they won't be attending. *Crystal: Well, it was a long shot that Sherman would change his mind. *Crystal: We'll save the day anyway! *Jack: Let's work to win back that we lost. *Amy: Right! Today's the big day. Let's get ready! *Lisa: Okay! Let's finish cleaning up them. *Amy: I'll get all the animals looking their best! *Jack: I'll work on our fundraising pitch. *Crystal: And I'll be building up the excitement! *Newton: Makin' Money! *bwaah* *They laugh, and Amy and Jack interact. *Crystal: Oh, and it goes without saying but... *Crystal: We'll be celebrating our AWESOME teamwork at Verity this weekend! *Amy and Lisa: YEAH! *Lisa and Crystal leave aside. During the level *Amy cleans up the shelter! After the level *Lisa and Crystal appear. *Amy: This is going so well! So many animals are finding new homes! *Lisa: The shelter is getting so many new donors too! *Jasper and his parents enter the place. *Jasper: Amy! I know you met them briefly, but these are my parents! *Jasper opens his cute! *Amy: It's so nice to see you again. Sorry about the last time- *Mr. Kingsley: Oh no, think nothing of it! Still working hard, I see! *Regina: Jasper's always talks about how busy you are! *Mr. Kingsley: I bet it'd be nice to settle down one of these days, huh? *Jasper: Anyway, Amy. We're hosting a horse race next week- *Mr. Kingsley: And we would love to have you there to help out! *Regina: Jasper tells us you're just WONDERFUL with animals. *Amy: Oh? OK. I'll have to ask my boss Sherman. I'm not sure he'll- *Mr. Kingsley: Nonsense. We already spoke to the Pawsitive Pet Clinic! *Regina: And we've donated to the shelter too! *Amy: Oh, wow! Thank you for donating! *Jasper: Amy, you should come early and stay for the weekend! *Regina: But of course! You absolutely must, my dear! *Amy: But I have some guests visiting and- *Jasper: So we'll see you next weekend then! *Mr. Kingsley: Thanks for inviting us to the party! It was great! *Regina: Oh, it'll be just so nice to get to know you better, Amy. *Jasper and his parents leave the place. *Amy: They weren't really asking, were they? *Crystal: At least they donated... right? *Amy: Oh no! What about our girls' weekend to celebrate? *Lisa: It's okay. I can head home a little early... *Amy: But you came all the way from Snuggford- *Lisa: It's okay, Amy. We did something great here. That's enough for me. *Crystal: We'd best celebrate all we can before you leave then! Level 40 - A Toast! *Jack: Crystal, you're incredibly good at this you know. *Crystal: Oh, I know. It's hard being SO perfect sometimes... *They laugh after Fufu. *Jack: Tons of animals found hew homes. *Jack: And we received more donations and supplies than ever! *Amy: We saved the shelter! *Newton chirps! *Crystal: So, drinks tonight. Then Amy has to head off for her getaway... *Amy: It's NOT a getaway! It's work, and they were really pushy! *Lisa: But... You really like Jasper, right? *Amy: Yeah, I think so. He... really cares about me. *Crystatl: And working with heroes all day will be AMAZING! *Jack: Alright, let's put our new donations to good use! *Crystal and Lisa leaves aside, letting them go back to work. During the level *Amy prepares a list of supplies to order! After the level; Post-chapter *In the Verity Club... *Amy: I'm SO Happy you came to visit Lisa! *Crystal: We couldn't have done it without you! *Lisa: It was so nice seeing you two again. And meeting Jack! *Lisa: It was great to meet Jasper too! He seems... interesting. *Crystal: Uh oh! Seems interesting? That sounds like trouble. *They laugh! *Lisa: I like Jack! He's so kind, and grounded. *Lisa: Jasper seems a little too... *Crystal: But Jasper's got the hair! And the horses! *Lisa: Well, anyway. This past week has been pretty amazing! *Crystal: Yeah! We saved the shelter. We're HEROES! *Amy: And I got a kitten! And Crystal got a puppy! *Crystal: More like Crystal was forced to adopt- *Lisa: Speaking of pets, I'd best take Newton back home with me! *Amy: Oh yeah. He's probably missing Grandpa. *Crystal: New pets, new donors, old friends... *Crystal: I'd say a toast is in order! *Lisa: To saving the shelter! *Crystal: And pink puppies! *Amy: And best friends!